


I'll wait for tomorrow

by Taste_of_Suburbia



Series: Climb Up Above Your Precious Time [3]
Category: The Brothers Grimm (2005)
Genre: Angst, Brainwashing, Captivity, Depression, Disassociation, Dreamsharing, Family, Fear, Flashbacks, Gen, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Lack of Communication, Mental Anguish, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Protectiveness, Resurrection, Spells & Enchantments, Temptation, Trapped, h/c_bingo, hostages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_of_Suburbia/pseuds/Taste_of_Suburbia
Summary: The darkness came in on him as sleek black crows would lunging toward their next kill.But the story isn’t done yet, my sweet...
Series: Climb Up Above Your Precious Time [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085234
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 11





	I'll wait for tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for h/c_bingo for the prompt depression.

[ _can’t hold you down, can’t hurry you up_ ]

* * *

The problem wasn’t that he was tempted, torn between choosing her over his own brother, over death, over a willing sacrifice that was both a way to prove and keep himself, so as not to be subjugated and clinging to a life no longer his own. Under a spell, an ending that maybe Jake could write him out of. Then again, that line of thinking had pierced him in brazen cold.

No, the problem was that her voice was silken honey, her touch the softest sin, her attention like fire burrowing into a cold heart and exploding from within, opening him back up to life, life and all its possibilities and all the things she could do for him if only he listened and obeyed and served.

Jake was frozen against the wall, lost in his own insecurity, bleeding failure. He was sobbing as if he had already lost Will and in-between Will fighting back against her, each time slipping further into her bosom, he cursed poor, dear Jacob for not even having the strength for this, the strength to help him.

_I can’t fight her alone, I can’t..._

There was a shattering, rattling him, cutting him open. _Jake..._ He dropped like a stone under the force of her scream, the sheer power of her coaxing him toward the shards of glass, remnants of her even while she was fading, her hold on him slipping. _Jake, I can feel you, I know you're here. Help me._

He was running, falling, crashing. Cavaldi was there, begging him to stay, trying to rouse him back to a far-gone state of strength and purpose, but somehow none of it seemed to matter. Where was Jake? Jake had left and there was nothing... nothing left. ‘Serve my queen.’ The darkness came in on him as sleek black crows would lunging toward their next kill.

_But the story isn’t done yet, my sweet..._ Her voice, embedded deep...

A voice pulled him from her spell. “Will.”

_Jake._

The dream disintegrated around him. Like a string pulled taut enough to snap, he was pulled back to Jake’s familiar, calloused hand clutching his own. Still upright, he blinked several times to clear the haze, suspected he could hide this. “I’m fine, brother mine. I was lost in some daydream or other.”

He could tell he wasn’t convincing. Jake dropped his pen, ink splattering over the page and Will’s eyes widened when no effort was made to clean it up. Instead, both hands were cupping Will’s now. He blinked again, knowing he had missed something.

“Your hands are cold as ice, Will.” He knew Jake could feel his rapid pulse as well. There was no reasonable explanation he could give for any of it, but when he glanced up into soft, mahogany eyes; withering under a capable, brotherly grip; he felt as if Jake would believe anything. Which, of course, he would. He had always believed in magic, after all.

But while Jake was filled with wonder and possibilities, Will was sick with dread, lost and foundering.

He could glimpse the possibilities of this new world too but only that, only a pale light too far away to reach, too far to fall if he even tried.

It was not wanting to disappoint his brother that held his tongue, that kept his head down and focused, that encouraged him to tuck the uncertainty and the fear into a somewhat manageable place when all he wanted to do was scream, escape the nightmares, beg his brother that they must go back, somehow, someway, must go back to what he had control over, a world he need never fear past not getting paid.

He stood so quickly he jostled the table, his brother alarmed and nearly on his feet until Will pushed him back down, more forcefully than he had intended. “I jus... I just need to take a walk, clear my head.”

Will had gotten what he wanted at Jake’s resigned nod, at his breaking contact long before Will could. He idly flipped the pages of his beloved book, and Will could feel the distance growing between them like a knife being driven through his gut, nearly dropping him to his knees. He didn’t mean for it, it was habit, a foolish attempt to keep his brother at arm’s length and of course, that meant from _her._

Jake couldn't understand though, could he, never having been tempted by her charms and beaten down by her fury.


End file.
